Love is a Truly Wonderful Thing
by PurpleNicole531
Summary: It's official! Skylar and Oliver are going on their first date! Meanwhile, Chase decides to brave the outside world only to encounter someone he least expected to see, and Kaz has to deal with the fact that he may or may not have developed feelings for Bree. It's obvious now that love is in the air, but is our team of heroes super enough to handle it?


**Hi everyone! Long time, no see, huh? If you don't remember me or haven't met me yet, I'm PurpleNicole531, an avid reader/writer of mostly Lab Rats and Mighty Med stories. It's been almost a year since I've last written or updated any of my stories, but now I'm back! If you're wondering why I disappeared from Fanfiction all of a sudden, the only good reason I could come up with is that I got caught up in other things and kinda strayed away from Fanfiction and writing for a while. But no worries! My hiatus from Fanfiction was only temporary and hopefully from now on I'll be reading and writing more frequently!**

 **Anyways, now that we've got that part out of the way, I am excited to present to you my very first Elite Force story! I've been wanting to write one of these for some time and I only just had an idea now, so let's hope it turns out okay! It's also been a while since I've last written any type of fanfiction, so we'll see how that goes as well! :D**

 **To whoever is reading this at the moment, please enjoy my first Elite Force story, _Love is a Truly Wonderful Thing_! **

* * *

"Do I really have to wear a dress?" Skylar asked, staring at the assortment of dresses that were set out on her bed. Most of them were brightly colored and frilly while others were either too sparkly or had too many ruffles on them. Definitely not her style at all, that's for sure.

Bree frowned as she crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Skylar. "Yes, it's a date, isn't it?" She asked, walking over to the closet. "You want to look your best for Oliver, don't you?"

Skylar sighed. "Yes, but Oliver has seen me at my best, and my worst. I don't think he'll care what I'm wearing as long as I actually arrive at the date."

Bree rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I still don't think jeans and a t-shirt are going to cut it for a dinner date." She proceeded to pull out a turquoise dress with puffy sleeves and silver sparklies decorated all over the bodice and ruffled skirt. "How about this one?"

"I don't even know if it's going to be a dinner date." Skylar stated, ignoring the dress. "Oliver said he wanted to surprise me."

Bree sighed. "Of course, that is so like Oliver." She quickly put the dress back in the closet, knowing by now that Skylar didn't like it any better than all the other dresses. "Just hope that 'surprise' isn't going to an art museum to look at popcorn sculptures of other famous artists."

Skylar smiled. "I trust Oliver. He loves me and knows me better than I know myself sometimes. I'm sure it'll be a wonderful surprise."

Bree shrugged. "You can only hope." She then walked back over to Skylar and sat next to her on the bed. "Look, I'm not an expert on this whole 'dating' thing either, but one thing I can tell you is that you just need to follow your heart and be yourself. Do what you would usually do, not what someone else says you need to do, even if that 'someone else' includes me."

Skylar stood up from the bed and walked over to the closet, immediately pulling out another dress, but this time it was a dress she actually liked and wanted to wear. "This one." She said, showing Bree the dress, who smiled approvingly at Skylar's choice.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" She asked, standing up and walking next to Skylar. "Let's get you ready for your surprise date with Oliver!"

* * *

"I'm bored."

For the first time in his entire life, Chase actually admitted to being bored. Kaz turned around from playing his video game to stare at the bionic genius in mild shock. "Really now? You're bored?"

"Yes," Chase replied, somewhat annoyed. He sighed as he put his chin in the palm of his hand and leaned against the kitchen counter, staring off in the distance. Kaz rolled his eyes as he turned his attention back to the video game he was playing.

"Why don't you do something different for a change then?" He asked. "You're always working on something down in Mission Command or doing something technologically. Why not go outside for some fresh air and a bit of sunshine? Clear your head of all thoughts and just relax." Kaz then realized that the idea of clearing the head of all thoughts and relaxing was a foreign concept to Chase, who always seemed to be thinking or working nonstop.

 _Was he ever carefree, even as a kid?_ Kaz wondered, who always seemed laid-back and chill, a fact that secretly annoyed Oliver sometimes, given that he had trouble being that way most of the time. The fact that Neocortex had to use his mind powers on Oliver to make him act more like Kaz just proved that Oliver couldn't be as chill and laid-back as his best friend even if he tried.

"I've never been one to just sit back and chill." Chase stated, as if he had read Kaz's thoughts, which could've been possible. Kaz still wasn't as familiar with the whole 'bionic superhuman' thing as he was with superheroes, so he didn't know what Bree and Chase were fully capable of, especially now that the latter's sister was a bionic superhero hybrid. If the fire-powered superhero thought about it, that just made things even more complicated.

And Kaz wasn't one for thinking anyways.

"Well, maybe you should try. Better late than never, I always say." Kaz replied with a grin. He continued to jump off the couch and perform a victory dance as he had just won the video game he was playing.

Chase rolled his eyes, but the idea of going out for some fresh air and sunshine appealed to him all of the sudden. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to take a break from all of the technology stuff that Chase was so used to be seen doing by not only his family, but pretty much everyone around him.

Ignoring Kaz's poorly choreographed victory dance, the bionic genius proceeded to grab his phone and wallet before walking out of the penthouse, leaving his friend to his usual shenanigans.

* * *

Meanwhile, an ecstatic Oliver was currently finishing setting up the surprise picnic that he had prepared for Skylar for their special date together. Being that it was their first, he wanted it to be the best ever, and secretly hoped that it wouldn't be their last. Luckily, he managed to find a secluded spot at the Centium City park, so that he and Skylar could have their alone time together, but also still enjoy the beauty of nature around them.

Oliver proceeded to stand and survey his handiwork, making sure it was how he liked it, but more importantly, hoping that Skylar would like it.

 _Because she is the most important thing in the world to me and whatever she thinks or wants is what matters the most._

Finally, Oliver decided that the picnic looked just fine the way it was, so now the only thing he had left to do was go pick up Skylar. He insisted that she wait for him on the terrace, where he would give her the first part of the surprise.

"I'm going to make sure this is the best date ever and that Skylar has the time of her life!" He exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air as Oliver lifted into the sky and began his flight back to the penthouse.

* * *

Skylar, having finished getting ready for her date, was now standing on the terrace, waiting for Oliver to come pick her up. She immediately assumed they would be flying to their destination since there was no other possible explanation. It was times like these that Skylar wished she could fly again, but even though she had lost some of the powers that she managed to regain, at least she still had some that she could battle villains and save the world with, just like she used to do.

A few minutes had gone by before Skylar finally caught sight of her date, soaring through the sky and landing on the terrace without breaking a sweat (or even a bone). Ever since he first gained powers, Oliver had been practicing nonstop to try to perfect them. While it was easy for Kaz to control his powers, it was the complete opposite for Oliver. Fortunately, with some encouragement from his friends and a lot of humiliation, Oliver managed to be able to use his powers without causing a disaster in the process, and even Skylar had to admit, his flying skills were much better now, considering that he landed without falling flat on his face this time.

"Wow, Skylar, you look beautiful." Oliver replied, a smile on his face as he stared at the girl in front of him.

Skylar smiled as she moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Thank you, Oliver."

It was no easy task, but with Bree's help, Skylar eventually found the perfect outfit for her date. Instead of the usual jeans and t-shirt, Skylar was now wearing a ruby red dress with a ruffled skirt and matching flats. For jewelry, Skylar agreed upon wearing a diamond necklace along with a matching bracelet and earrings. Bree had also volunteered to do Skylar's makeup for her, which Skylar reluctantly agreed, but once Bree was finished and Skylar saw herself in the mirror, she was glad that she let her friend handle the makeup portion of her getting ready for the date.

Bree thought Skylar looked beautiful and now that Oliver thought the same thing, Skylar officially confirmed it to be true. Not only did she look beautiful, but she felt it too.

"Shall we?" Oliver offered Skylar his arm for her to hold onto while they flew to their destination.

Skylar smiled and nodded, immediately grabbing his arm and gasping as she found herself lifting off the ground and suddenly soaring through the sky, with her arm firmly grasped around Oliver's.

The superhero felt elated with the wind blowing through her long tresses and against her face. Oh how she missed the feeling of flying again.

It may not have been the same as flying by herself, but at least it was something.

* * *

Bree smiled and sighed contentedly as she made her way down the stairs and to the main level of the penthouse. Not too long ago, the bionic had just finished getting Skylar ready for her date with Oliver. Once she established that Skylar looked perfect and Skylar agreed, the superhero had left for her date. Now Bree was left alone in the bedroom, trying to decide what to do next. Eventually, she determined that she didn't like sitting in her and Skylar's bedroom all by herself, so she decided to walk downstairs and see what her brother and Kaz were up to.

However, once Bree arrived, she was greeted with Kaz dancing crazily and cheering himself on while Chase was nowhere to be seen.

"Ahem?"

Kaz stopped dancing and turned around, surprised and somewhat embarrassed that someone caught him in his act. "Bree?!"

Bree smirked. "What's got you in such a good mood?"

Kaz laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, uh, I just won my video game." He replied.

"Cool." Bree stated, nonchalantly. She proceeded to walk over and sit down on the couch. "Hey, where did Chase go? Let me guess, he's down in Mission Command, working on something technologically, right?"

Kaz came out of his daze and sat down next to Bree. "Actually, no, he went outside for some fresh air and sunshine."

Bree's eyes widened suddenly. "Really? Wow, that has to be one of the few good ideas my brother has had in a long time."

Kaz had a smirk on his face. "It was actually my idea. I convinced him to do something other than think or work nonstop."

"That's good." Bree commented. "Chase needs to learn to relax more anyways."

Kaz nodded in agreement. "Yeah, say do you want to join me in some video games? I was just about to start another one."

Bree shrugged. "I really don't have anything better to do, so why not?"

Kaz grinned, happy to have a partner to play video games with. "Great! We're going to play Killer Zombie War 3, which is extremely violent and has a lot of blood and guts being splattered." He continued to explain. "I hope you have a strong stomach because the last time I played this with Oliver, he nearly threw up his lunch all over me."

Bree had a smug look on her face. "Oh, trust me, if you live in a basement with two brothers for sixteen years, you build up an immunity to a lot of things."

"Perfect," Kaz said, handing another controller to Bree. "Also, I'm sort of a champion on this game, so don't feel too bad if you lose right away."

Bree smirked as she accepted the controller given to her by Kaz. "And don't feel too bad if _you_ lose right away." She replied, cockily.

Kaz raised an eyebrow at that, but he immediately ignored it and continued to press the start button on the game.

And right as the game started, Kaz was the one to immediately start having a bad feeling in his stomach.

* * *

Chase didn't know how it happened, but right as he walked outside, it seemed like Murphy's law had hit him right in the face, literally. As Chase stepped out the door, he got hit in the face by a newspaper that was blown away by the wind, which also led Chase to wonder why in the world newspapers were still being produced. Hello, we're living in the technology age now, people!

Either way, Chase immediately regretted listening to Kaz. After getting hit in the face by a newspaper, the bionic genius decided to brave the outside world and take a nice, peaceful walk, which was his second mistake.

While Chase was walking, he was laughed at by a bunch of little kids for no particular reason, almost peed on by a dog, who apparently had mistaken him for a human fire hydrant, and narrowly missed an onslaught of bird poop by a bunch of pigeons flying by.

Finally, after barely surviving those unexpected situations, Chase now found himself standing in front of an ice cream parlor, where some people were sitting outside, enjoying ice cream sundaes and talking pleasantly to each other.

Chase pondered whether to go inside and treat himself to a little ice cream, although he knew having all that refined sugar in his body wouldn't do him any good either. Maybe this place offered a sugar-free option?

Sighing deeply to himself, the bionic genius decided to forego the logical side of his brain, telling him not to go in there, and ignored it, doing so anyways.

And at this point, Chase honestly didn't care whether he just made a third mistake during his outing.

* * *

Oliver had landed a couple yards away from the secluded spot of the park where Skylar's surprise picnic awaited. Once he did, he immediately told Skylar to close her eyes while he proceeded to put his hands over them.

"No peeking!" He continued to tell her. "There's a reason why I made this a surprise!"

Skylar smiled, but she also seemed hesitant. "You're not going to accidentally run me into a lamppost, are you?" She asked, not moving a muscle yet.

Oliver smirked. "No, but I can if you want me to." He joked.

Skylar immediately shook her head. "Absolutely not! That would not be funny at all!" She exclaimed.

Oliver laughed. "It could be a little funny."

Skylar frowned, not amused one bit. "Just take me to the surprise! I'm so anxious to know what it is!"

"Alright, alright, just hold on. It's a short walk anyways. I landed far away enough that you couldn't see it, but close enough so that we don't have to walk a long way."

And with that, Oliver proceeded to guide Skylar through the park and to the secluded spot. To Skylar, it really didn't seem that long of a walk, so Oliver was telling the truth. He had stopped walking almost immediately and Skylar stood still, her eyes firmly closed.

"Here we are."

Oliver had removed his hands from Skylar's eyes and she finally opened them, staring at the picnic that was set out in front of her. A gasp escaped her mouth and she slowly turned to look at Oliver, who was smiling back at her.

"Oh, Oliver, it's lovely!" She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, giving him a hug. "I love it!"

"I was hoping you would." Oliver stated as he took Skylar's hand and led her over to the picnic blanket that was laid out on the ground. "I made it specially for you."

"Thank you so much!" Skylar exclaimed as she sat down on the blanket and looked at the spread of food before her. "Mmm, this all looks so delicious!"

"Yes," Oliver agreed, sitting next to her. "And now we can enjoy it together, just the two of us."

Skylar smiled as she stared at Oliver and looked into his eyes. Suddenly, a bunch of happy thoughts filled her head and a warm, tingly feeling seemed to overcome her. She saw something that she hadn't seen before, and she wondered how in the world she hadn't noticed it sooner.

"Oliver," Skylar began to say only to have a jelly doughnut thrust into her mouth. Her eyes popped open as she took a bite of the sweet treat. "Whoa . . ."

Oliver grinned. "Pretty good, huh?"

"Amazing." She said, savoring the doughnut. She then licked the jelly off her lips. "Why haven't I tried this sooner?"

Oliver chuckled. "Don't know." He said. "I'm guessing they don't have doughnuts on Caldera, right?"

"Goodness, no!" Skylar exclaimed, reaching for another jelly-filled doughnut and stuffing it into her mouth. "Nothing even close! The diarrhea back home isn't even this good!"

Oliver nodded, reminding himself that 'diarrhea' on Skylar's home planet meant candy and not what it would usually mean here on Earth. He figured that there were still a lot of things that Skylar had yet to know about and understand in the normo world. That's one of the main reasons why Oliver had surprised her with a picnic in the first place. He wanted her to have a great time and experience things she had never experienced before, until now.

"Um, you got a little something there, Skylar." Oliver stated, noticing the doughnut crumbs around her mouth. He then gently wiped them off with his thumb.

Skylar sighed, putting her hands in her lap. "I'm such a mess sometimes."

Oliver shook his head. "No, you're not. Besides, I like it when you mess up."

Skylar laughed, thinking Oliver was just joking again."You do?"

"I do." He said, looking serious. "It means that you're just being yourself, having fun, and I like that."

"Well, I'm certainly not perfect." Skylar muttered, looking down and admiring the red and white square pattern on the picnic blanket. She definitely could list a bunch of things that had happened that would be considered 'not perfect'. Turning evil and nearly taking over the world would be one of them.

"Neither am I." Oliver said. "I've messed up numerous times too. So has Kaz. Probably more than me, but still . . ."

"I know." Skylar stated. "And I'm sure Bree and Chase have had their moments as well. At least ones that we haven't seen and don't know about."

Oliver looked somewhat annoyed. "If Chase was here, he'd be quick to tell you otherwise. He is quite the show-off and constantly expresses how 'perfect' he is, which he isn't."

Skylar frowned. "Oliver, I know that you have some disdain towards Chase, but he is still our friend and a good guy either way. Just like the rest of us, he has flaws too."

Oliver sighed as he looked down. "Skylar?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like Chase?"

Skylar looked taken aback by the question and she wondered what he meant by that, but then it dawned on her. "You . . . you don't mean . . ."

Oliver looked back up and he stared right at Skylar. "I do."

Skylar frowned, but then it slowly turned into a smile. She then reached over and held Oliver's hand. "If I did like him that way, would I currently be on a date with you?"

Oliver smiled, a feeling of relief washing over him. For some time, he thought Skylar really did like Chase instead of him and after so many tries of winning her affections, he was almost about to give up and accept the fact that Skylar would never look at him that way . . . until she suddenly asked him out on a date.

And of course, Oliver said yes right away. He couldn't believe his ears and was thrilled that he was finally going on a date with Skylar, hoping that their friendship would eventually turn into something more.

"Skylar," Oliver began. "I love you." He then surprised her again by magically pulling out a rose and delicately placing it in her hair. The addition of the flower made Skylar look even more beautiful as it looked pretty sitting in her hair and happened to match her dress exactly.

"Oh, Oliver!" Skylar giggled, which made Oliver smile even more. He loved seeing Skylar so happy.

Oliver then asked the question he had been wanting to ask her for such a long time. "Do you love me?"

"Does this answer your question?" Skylar asked, surprising Oliver by kissing him.

Oliver was more than surprised. He was shocked, thinking that he'd never have the chance to kiss the girl that he so dearly loved and idolized.

Yet, here he was, kissing that exact same girl that he imagined kissing only in his dreams, but Oliver knew he wasn't dreaming.

All of this was real. _Very_ real. He was actually on a date with Skylar and she was actually kissing him, not on the cheek, but on the lips.

It was too good to be true and Oliver didn't want the moment to ever end. Unfortunately, it had to.

Skylar almost immediately pulled back and even she looked just as shocked as Oliver. "Oh my gosh!" She couldn't believe she had just done that! What was she thinking? More importantly, what could Oliver be thinking?

She probably didn't want to know, and she certainly didn't want to make things more awkward than they already were.

"Oliver, I'm so sorry!" Skylar quickly apologized. "I have no idea where that came from!"

Deep down, Skylar did know where that came from. She hadn't acted spontaneously at all. She truly did want to kiss Oliver, but then again, did he want to kiss her? She was so afraid that she had gone too far and completely messed up this date.

Fortunately, she hadn't. Oliver didn't say anything and just smiled, putting an arm around her neck and kissing her again.

At that moment, Skylar was completely relieved of all her fears, knowing full well that Oliver knew she loved him and that he loved her.

* * *

Chase didn't know what to expect when he went inside the ice cream parlor, but this certainly wasn't it.

"Hello, may I take your order?" The guy, who was working the cash register and taking the customers' orders, asked.

Chase's eyes widened at the sight of the guy. "Trent?!"

Trent finally noticed who the person in front of him was and an annoyed look immediately crossed his face. "Oh, it's you."

"What are you doing here?"

Trent shrugged, now looking bored _and_ annoyed. "I got fired back at Mission Creek High. I'm not the gym teacher anymore."

Chase wasn't surprised by this news. He figured that eventually Trent would get fired since the only thing he did as the gym teacher was torture the students with dodgeballs, which wasn't much different from when he was a student.

At least he and Leo weren't taking the brunt of Trent's bullying anymore. He honestly couldn't handle having to bob for apples in the bathroom again. That was really disgusting and unsanitary.

"Also, my mom kicked me out of the house." Trent continued to explain. "She said I needed to 'finally grow up' and 'start taking responsibility for myself', whatever that means."

Chase scoffed at that. Despite barely graduating high school, Trent was still as dumb as a box of rocks. And the only reason he even graduated in the first place was because of Chase and Leo, the two smartest students in the entire school!

"Anyways, what do you want?" Trent asked.

Getting over his shock and surprise at seeing Trent, Chase finally made up his mind on what he wanted to order. "One sugar-free, mint carob chip, please."

Trent rolled his eyes. "Figures you'd pick something as boring and tasteless as yourself."

Chase frowned, but decided to let that insult slide since Trent seemed to be dealing with 'hard times' right now. That's when he finally noticed someone else he least expected to see. "Wait, Caitlin works here too?!"

Trent turned around to look at the blonde-haired girl, who was currently manning the ice cream machine and making up all the orders. "You mean my girlfriend?"

"Your . . . what?!" Chase's jaw dropped open and his mind was nearly blown. What exactly happened back at their old school after he and his siblings had left?

Chase figured that he probably didn't want to know, but there was one more thing he was curious about.

"Why are you two working here in Centium City instead of back at Mission Creek, you know, where you both currently live?"

"I couldn't get a job anywhere else and Caitlin had to move since she had so many restraining orders against her." Trent replied, nonchalantly.

Even Chase had to admit that made sense. Apparently Caitlin was still obsessed with keeping tabs on and stalking the Davenport family that she decided to move to where they were now and Trent just had to follow her, especially since he was her boyfriend now. How on earth did that even happen?!

"One sugar-free, mint carob chip to go!" Caitlin exclaimed as she set the cup of ice cream on the counter.

"I'm bored talking to you, nerd. Why don't you just take your ice cream and go?" Trent rudely stated, making Chase scowl even more.

"Gladly!" Chase retorted, rolling his eyes. He quickly paid for the ice cream and reached over to grab the cup.

And that's when he accidentally touched someone else's hand, who was apparently reaching for the cup as well.

"Oh, I'm sorry, is this yours?" The person asked, pulling their hand away. "I had ordered a sugar-free, mint carob chip, but I didn't know someone else did too!"

Chase's eyes widened. He recognized that voice . . .

"Oh my gosh! Chase, it's you!"

Chase finally looked up to meet the eyes of the person who also recognized him. "Sabrina?"

The blonde-haired girl smiled. "Hi Chase! It's been a while, hasn't it? I certainly didn't expect to run into you today, but here we are!" She gave a little giggle, which made Chase smile as well.

Maybe there was finally a bright spot in the bionic genius's otherwise horrible day.

* * *

"Mmm, I think strawberries are my new favorite thing now!" Skylar exclaimed, biting into another plump, juicy strawberry that Oliver had offered her. "They're just so sweet!"

Oliver grinned. "Not as sweet as you."

Skylar rolled her eyes and smiled. "You're so cheesy, Oliver!"

"You love it." He stated.

Skylar smirked, reaching for another strawberry. "I'll let you keep thinking that."

"Hey, we can't forget your other favorite sweet treat." Oliver said as he put his arm into the picnic basket and pulled out a chocolate covered banana on a stick. He then used his ice powers to freeze it and handed it to Skylar. "Here you go!"

Skylar smiled as she took the banana. "You remembered!"

"Of course," Oliver replied. "I know everything about you."

"Kaz says you have a shrine of me in your bedroom."

Oliver's eyes widened and he looked upset and embarrassed. "I told him not to say anything about that! He betrayed me!"

"On the bright side, I think it's cute." Skylar said, happily eating her banana treat.

Oliver felt better about it, but he was still hurt that Kaz would double-cross him like that. He had specifically told him to keep it a secret!

"Well," Skylar began, dusting her hands off after finishing the chocolate covered banana. "Should we go back now?"

"Do we have to?" Oliver asked, holding onto Skylar's hand. "I never want this moment to end."

"Neither do I." Skylar stated. "But eventually the others will be wondering where we are."

Oliver sighed. He had to admit that Skylar was right and it wasn't like their date could last forever, even though he wanted it to.

Besides, Bree was the only one who knew that Oliver and Skylar were going out on a date. Kaz and Chase had no knowledge of it at all.

And Oliver couldn't imagine what their reaction would be if they found out about it.

"I'm ready for our flight back home!" Skylar was now standing up and waiting for Oliver to fly them back to the penthouse.

Oliver stood up and grabbed onto Skylar's arm, immediately lifting into the air and flying through the sky, back toward their new home.

* * *

"Yes!" Bree cheered as she stood up off the couch and struck a pose, having just beat Kaz in the video game. "How does it feel to lose to a girl now, sucker?"

Kaz was genuinely flabbergasted as he just stared at the TV screen. "How?"

Bree smirked, crossing her arms. "When you live with three brothers who love video games, you manage to pick up a few tricks."

"That was . . . awesome!" Kaz then caught Bree off guard by standing and picking her up by the waist, spinning her around once before placing her back down on the ground. "I have never loved you more."

Bree came out of her initial shock and raised her eyebrow at Kaz. "What?"

Kaz then realized what he just said and immediately pulled away, looking embarrassed. "I mean, uh, you were pretty awesome at that video game. I didn't know you had the skills for it, but you proved me wrong. You managed to beat me, the champion!"

Bree smiled. "Oh, you're still the champion. Beginner's luck, I guess."

Kaz shook his head. "Didn't look like beginner's luck to me. You totally aced that game! I barely could keep up!"

"Well, thank you, Kaz." Bree said. "And don't worry, I'll keep that little display of yours a secret, okay?" She gave him a cheeky grin.

Kaz nodded, grinning as well. "Thanks. I really don't need anything else that Chase could use against me in the future."

Bree patted Kaz on the shoulder. "Oh, trust me, Chase already has enough to use against you in the future." She then turned and tossed the game controller to Kaz, who caught it in surprise, before walking away.

"Wait!"

Bree stopped suddenly, turning to look at Kaz. "Yes?"

"Care for a rematch?"

Bree smirked as she caught the controller, which Kaz tossed back to her. "You had me at rematch."

Kaz grinned as he restarted the game and he and Bree sat back down on the couch to play again.

At that moment, Kaz never felt so happy. He loved spending time with Bree and the fact that he finally found someone who enjoyed playing video games with him was definitely the cherry on the cake for him.

He had to wonder though, was it possible that there was something more hidden beneath the surface?

Kaz couldn't imagine that Bree liked him more than just as a friend. He remembered Chase telling him how Bree had multiple boyfriends back at Mission Creek High, but none of them ever stuck with her. Bree eventually came to terms with the fact that she probably would never find 'the one'. So, she gave up looking and decided that she really didn't need a guy as long as she had her brothers and friends who had stuck by her through thick and thin.

Even though Kaz may have determined that he had feelings for Bree, he knew deep down that she probably didn't feel the same way. As far as he could tell, she only saw him as a friend and a teammate, nothing more.

And Kaz was okay with that. Sort of.

* * *

"And so, we had to fight against Roman and Riker, so they wouldn't be able to get the superhero list. Crossbow nearly died in the process, but Kaz and Oliver were able to save her by turning her gloves inside out. Superheroes, am I right?" Chase finished his story while leaning back in the chair he was sitting on at a table outside the ice cream parlor. Sabrina was sitting across from him, quietly eating her ice cream and listening intently to every word the bionic genius was saying. She smiled and nodded, choosing not to comment on the weird detail that Chase had pointed out about superheroes, who she just found out existed, thanks to Chase.

After encountering Sabrina, Chase was about ready to bypass his ice cream and just leave, walking back home and forgetting about everything that had just happened to him. However, Sabrina stopped him, insisting that she was truly happy to see him again and wanted to catch up.

Chase seemed hesitant at first, but then eventually agreed since he was also happy to see her.

And that was how they ended up here, sitting across from each other and talking about what each person had been up to since they'd last seen each other. Chase had found out that Sabrina was on vacation with her family here in Centium City while Sabrina found out that Chase and his sister, Bree, had transferred from the bionic academy to Centium City to form a new team with a group of superheroes.

"Well, it sure sounds like you've had quite the adventure since you've been here." Sabrina said, taking a bite of her ice cream.

Chase nodded. "Yeah, not even bionic heroes get a break, that's for sure."

Sabrina smiled. "Well, someone has to save the world from evil. And if anyone can, it's you."

Chase shrugged as he took a bite of his ice cream. He had generously let Sabrina take the first cup of sugar-free, mint carob chip ice cream while he decided that he could wait a few more minutes for his own.

"Thanks, but I really wouldn't say I'm the first person anyone would call to take care of the villains, especially since there's so many other heroes that could do it, faster and much better than me."

Sabrina shook her head, disagreeing. "You've always been a hero to me, Chase, and a good one at that. Even though you're bionic and different from everyone else, that doesn't deter you from being able to be yourself and live a normal life like everyone else. That's one thing I've always liked about you."

Chase frowned as the memory of when Sabrina came over to his house to work on the Chemistry project together came to mind. He was so embarrassed and ashamed that Spike had made an appearance and messed everything up, scaring Sabrina in the process and causing her to run away. And even though it wasn't entirely his fault, Chase still felt deeply guilty about it, feeling that he had just lost his only chance of ever getting a girl to like him for who he was, not because he was bionic and considered a 'freak' by other people.

Maybe Chase had been given a second chance, seeing that Sabrina possibly still liked him that way and wanted to hang out with him. She didn't seem disgusted by him in any way and was genuinely interested in talking to him and getting to know him better.

Chase felt the same way as he still didn't know Sabrina that well either and wanted to get to know her better too.

"Sabrina," Chase began, only to be interrupted by the sound of a cell-phone ringing. Sabrina quickly apologized as she stood up and walked away to take the call.

Chase watched Sabrina walk away as she talked on the phone, and that's when he realized she was walking across the street, too entranced in her call to notice that a car was coming straight for her.

"Sabrina!" Chase yelled, his hero instincts kicking in as he bolted from the chair and ran over to Sabrina.

Sabrina turned at the sound of her name and finally saw the car that was quickly coming her way, almost about to crash into her.

She closed her eyes and screamed just as another body slammed into her, pushing her out of the way of the car and landing on the sidewalk on the other side of the street.

Sabrina opened her eyes to see Chase lying next to her as he was the one to push her out of harm's way. She sighed in relief and immediately engulfed him in a hug. "Oh, Chase, you saved me! Thank you so much!"

Chase was taken aback by the hug, but then he wrapped his arms around Sabrina a little tighter, making sure that she really was okay and that this wasn't an illusion.

"I couldn't let anything bad happen to you, Sabrina. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you had gotten hit by that car."

Sabrina smiled as she planted a kiss on Chase's cheek. "Thank you. I wasn't lying when I said you were my hero."

"Sabrina . . . I just wanted to say that . . ." Chase paused, unsure of how to go about this. He wanted to tell Sabrina how he felt about her. She was sitting here, right in front of him, and this could be his one and only chance at telling her.

He couldn't miss an opportunity like this. He'd hate himself forever if he did.

"What is it, Chase?"

Chase sighed. Usually, he always knew the right thing to do and how to deal with any kind of circumstance that was thrown his way, but now, he was just a nervous wreck. He didn't know what to do.

Did he really still have feelings for Sabrina or was the excitement and surprise at seeing her again getting in the way of the logical side of his brain?

Should he follow his heart or his mind? Being the brains of the family, Chase sometimes had trouble dealing with feelings and not being able to solve everything in the scientific way.

Once again, Chase decided to forego the logical side of his brain and follow his heart.

"Sabrina, I've always wanted to say this to you, and I'm going to say it now or else I never will." Chase stated. "I love you, and I'm so sorry about how I acted that day we worked on the project. It wasn't entirely my fault and I'm so ashamed that I let my nervousness and emotions get the better of me. I should've had better control, but I was so afraid because, well, it was the first time a girl actually wanted to spend time with me and-"

Sabrina had put a finger to Chase's lips and shushed him, stopping him from rambling on any more. "I forgive you, Chase, and I'm really glad that we had the chance to see each other again."

Chase smiled. "Me too. I'm going to guess you have to go though, right?"

Sabrina nodded, sighing. "Yeah, I do. My family is waiting for me at the hotel and my mom had called to check up on me."

Chase knew it wouldn't last long, but now that he had finally confessed his feelings to Sabrina, he was willing to let her go for one last time.

Sabrina stood up and smiled. "But that doesn't mean this has to be the last time we see each other. Why don't I give you my phone number so you can text or call me and we can keep tabs on one another?"

"Are you serious?" Chase couldn't believe what he was hearing, but then again, he had bionic hearing, so he couldn't have heard the wrong thing.

Sabrina nodded. "Yes!" She exclaimed, cheerfully. "Here. Let me give you my number and then you can give me yours."

Chase and Sabrina quickly exchanged numbers before Sabrina gave Chase one last hug and said goodbye. He watched her walk away, a smile on his face, hardly believing what had just happened.

But Chase was certain that it was no dream, and even if it was, he didn't ever want to wake up from it.

* * *

"Careful there! Watch your step!" Oliver exclaimed as he and Skylar landed on the terrace. Upon landing, Skylar had slightly lost her balance and was about to fall on the floor when Oliver quickly gripped her arm tightly, preventing her from doing so.

Skylar sighed, brushing back a few loose curls. "Thanks."

Oliver smiled as he led Skylar back into the penthouse. "I wonder what the others are . . . Kaz? Bree?"

The two teammates were sprawled out on the floor, apparently in the midst of a wrestling match. Kaz was cringing in pain while Bree had his arm locked behind his back, a mischievous grin on her face. "Take that, bozo! I just won the wrestling match! How'd you like that?" She immediately let go of Kaz's arm and stood up, leaving the superhero on the floor and getting over the fact that Bree had also beat him in a wrestling match.

"What are you two doing?!" Skylar asked, appalled. "And why didn't you let me join in?!"

Bree smirked as she looked up at her friend. "Sorry, Skylar, maybe next time you can give Kaz a run for his money."

Kaz groaned as he continued to lay on the floor in pain. "Why do I keep finding myself in these type of situations with girls? This is like Jordan and Spark all over again!"

Bree laughed, looking down at Kaz. "You should be lucky all I gave you was a possible broken arm. It could've been much worse."

Oliver put his hands up in surrender. "Okay, I honestly don't want to know how all of this transpired, but I'm going to guess that Kaz had a lot to do with it."

"Good call." Kaz muttered. "Let's just say I probably shouldn't have asked Bree for a rematch."

"You really probably shouldn't have." Bree remarked. She then looked back up at Skylar and Oliver. "So, how was your date?"

Skylar grinned as she walked over to Bree, accidentally stepping on Kaz's hand in the process, who ultimately yelled an "Ow!" that was automatically ignored by the two girls. "It was amazing! You wouldn't believe what Oliver surprised me with, a picnic in the park!"

Bree let out a girly squeal as she grabbed Skylar's hands. "Ooh! How romantic! You have totally got to tell me everything that happened!"

Skylar smiled, nodding. "Well, quite a bit did happen. For one thing, I-"

Skylar stopped talking as Bree put a hand over her mouth. "Hold that thought! You can tell me everything during our talk upstairs." She sneaked a glance at Kaz and Oliver. "You know, where there'll be no boys eavesdropping on us."

Oliver frowned, glaring at Bree. "You do realize we're standing right here, right?"

Kaz grumbled from his spot on the floor. " _We_?! You do realize _I'm_ lying here on the floor in pain, right?"

Oliver ignored Kaz while Bree ignored both of the boys, instead turning back to Skylar. "Come on! Let's go have our girl chat, where you'll tell me everything about your date, and then we can make some popcorn and watch a French rom-com!"

"But I don't even like French rom-coms . . ." Skylar mumbled as Bree suddenly whisked her away and sped her up the stairs to their bedroom.

Kaz looked up at Oliver. "So, you and Skylar went on a date? How did you manage to negotiate that? Don't tell me you suddenly have mind-control powers now! I can barely fathom the fact that you have super strength."

Oliver rolled his eyes at Kaz, looking annoyed and offended. "For your information, I didn't brainwash Skylar into going on a date with me. She was the one who asked me! Also, how in the world do you even know what 'fathom' means?!"

Kaz shrugged, although he cringed in pain from it. "Blame Chase. He gave me a dictionary and convinced me to read it. Now my brain is full of words I didn't even know existed, like introspective, philosophical, and trigonometry. I mean, what the heck is trigonometry?"

Oliver just stared at Kaz, amused. "The math course you were taking in school and ultimately failed."

"Huh. How do I not remember that?" Kaz asked,

"Maybe because you fell asleep in about ninety percent of your classes." Oliver retorted, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, I can barely fathom the fact that you made it to school each day!"

Kaz grinned, moving onto a different topic. "Bree is pretty cool, huh?"

Oliver shrugged. "I guess, and also pretty scary. I certainly wouldn't want to mess with her. What did you even do to rile her up like that?"

"Well," Kaz began. "I managed to convince her to play Killer Zombie War 3 with me, you know, the video game that almost made you hurl." He continued to smirk at Oliver, who looked like he could vomit just from the mention of it.

"Let me guess, she lost?"

Kaz frowned, shaking his head. "No, _I_ lost. _She_ beat me! _Me_! The supposed 'champion' of that game!"

"And let me guess again, you challenged her to a rematch?" Oliver asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kaz nodded. "Yeah, and she agreed right away. Of course, she beat me again! After that, we started rolling across the floor and wrestling each other. I honestly don't know how that even started, but the most important lesson to come from all of this is that . . . I think I realized that I like Bree."

Oliver's eyes widened slightly, although he wasn't that surprised. "Seriously? That's what you learned? That you like Bree?"

Kaz nodded again. "Yeah, why? Is that so weird? I mean, you like Skylar . . ."

"True, and I finally got to go on a date with her." Oliver stated. "We had a really good time together too." He decided not to mention the kissing part of their date since he wanted to wait a little while before telling his best friend that. Kaz didn't look like he was in the right position to know about it anyways.

"That's great." He said, smiling. "I'm happy for you two."

Oliver smiled, a dreamy look in his eyes as if he was reminiscing, which he most likely could've been. "I'm happy too, mostly because my dream finally came true!"

Kaz rolled his eyes at that. "Do you think Bree would go on a date with me?" He then asked, a hopeful tone in his voice.

Oliver shrugged, but he also looked skeptical. "Are you sure you want to risk it? I mean, Bree's great and all, but isn't she a little too aggressive for you? Considering what happened with you two today . . ." He trailed off, gesturing to his friend on the floor.

Kaz sighed. "I really do like her. She's fun and likes to play video games. She gets me too. I really feel like she could be the one for me."

"You said that about Stephanie and Spark and look what happened there." Oliver pointed out.

"Okay, so she's a little bit aggressive like Spark and rich like Stephanie, but she's much nicer than them. I think I can handle some aggression from her."

"Says the guy who's currently lying in pain on the floor after getting beaten by a girl."

Kaz rolled his eyes. "She took me by surprise, okay?!" He exclaimed in defense.

"Right, well . . ." Before Oliver could say any more, the door into the penthouse burst open with Chase running inside, an excited look on his face.

"Guess who just got a girl's phone number?!"

"I would say you, but everyone knows you're terrible when it comes to getting girls." Kaz remarked.

Chase frowned, glaring at Kaz. "Yes, me! And that's not true! I'm not completely terrible when it comes to getting girls! I just got one! So, ha!"

"Who was this girl?" Oliver asked, somewhat interested, although, like Kaz, he could've cared less. Despite Skylar convincing him that Chase wasn't that bad, he still had some animosity towards him anyways.

"Sabrina," Chase replied, still grinning like an idiot. "We knew each other back at Mission Creek High, but since I left, we hadn't seen each other . . . until now!"

"How did you even meet her?" Oliver continued to ask questions.

"At an ice cream parlor not far from here." Chase explained. "She's on vacation with her family and went there for some ice cream. We had ordered the same thing and that's how I ran into her."

"And she didn't run away from you?" Kaz asked. "Wow . . ."

Chase ignored Kaz, but still sent the superhero a glare. "We exchanged phone numbers, so that we could keep in contact with each other. Maybe, if she's still here, I could invite her over to the penthouse to hang out."

Oliver smiled. "Well, I'm happy for you, Chase. Skylar and I just came back from a date. So, I guess both our wishes had been granted."

Chase nodded, smiling back. "Yeah, I mostly have Kaz to thank for it though. He was the one who suggested I go outside today, so thanks Kaz!"

Kaz smirked, looking at Oliver. "I really do have some great ideas."

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Few and far between, so Chase . . ."

But the bionic genius had already left. Oliver and Kaz figured he had gone down to Mission Command since they heard the whizzing sound of him going down the hyperlift. He probably went to do something technologically since he now had the enthusiasm and energy to do so.

Kaz groaned, still lying on the floor. "Oliver, I can't get up. My back hurts. And my arm, but mostly my back. I think I need a chiropractor."

Oliver smirked, crossing his arms and looking down at Kaz. "That's great because I just heard that Chase is an authorized chiropractor in the Philippines." He then started to walk away.

"Would you mind . . . Oliver?" Kaz looked around to see that his friend was gone. "Oliver!"

The superhero was now alone, lying on the floor in the living room in pain. He couldn't get up on his own and no one was around to help him.

In retrospect, Kaz was the only one who wasn't having a really great day. Oliver finally got to go on a date with Skylar, Chase ended up reuniting with a former classmate and potential girlfriend, and Kaz discovered that he may or may not have a crush on Bree.

Even though she beat him in a video game _twice_ , plus a wrestling match that Kaz figured came about because of a rush of adrenaline that wasn't from him.

Maybe this was just a phase. Kaz would eventually forget that he even possibly liked Bree that way, only as a friend and teammate, just like Bree most likely didn't like him that way either.

Besides, Kaz forgot things all the time, just like he forgot to go to the bathroom before playing video games with Bree.

"Aw man!" Kaz exclaimed, now realizing that he was stuck on the floor in pain while also wearing soiled underwear.

Yeah, unlike his two teammates who had just left him in the dust, Kaz was certainly not having a great day.

* * *

 **Despite how long this story turned out to be, I'm actually quite satisfied with the results, considering I haven't written any fanfiction in a while. Either way, I'm pretty happy, and I hope you readers enjoyed it too. Now I know a lot happened in this story, so I think we can pretty much break it down in just three words.**

 **Skoliver.**

 **Braz.**

 **Chabrina.**

 **Or maybe we can add just a few more words in there too. Just for fun.**

 **Major Skoliver.**

 **A hint of Braz.**

 **Two ice cream cups full of Chabrina. (Ha, see what I did there?)**

 **And that's the recipe of love! Yes, I forgot Trent and Caitlin, but honestly I don't even know how that came about. For some reason, I imagine Caitlin going for Trent as a boyfriend after she's given up trying to go after the Davenport brothers (Adam and Chase). Eh, it was a minor detail, so I don't think it was as important as the others. Anyways . . .**

 **To whoever is reading this, I hope you enjoyed my first Elite Force story, _Love is a Truly Wonderful Thing_! Don't hesitate to leave a review if you want to. I love receiving feedback from readers! Either way, thanks for taking the time to read! I hope it was worth it, but if you're someone who likes really long stories, then it probably was! I don't know what the future will hold, but maybe you'll see more stories from me soon! Catch ya later! :D**

 **And before anyone asks, I am already considering writing a sequel/continuation of this story where Kaz asks Bree on a date and Sabrina comes over to the penthouse to hang out with Chase. I most likely will do this anyways, but if anyone is interested and wants to see this, let me know!**

 **And finally . . .**

 **Bonus Question: Can anyone tell me what Skylar and Oliver's picnic date was inspired by/based off of? It may seem pretty obvious and it may not, but either way, you can make a guess in the reviews!**

 **Once again, thanks for reading and I'll see you next time! :D**


End file.
